Halloween Tricker
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hpqB00-HGk *(episode begins) *Narrator: Halloween Tricker. *Chorus: Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat for Halloween. Better give a treat that's good to eat, If you wanna keep life serene. Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat, Trick or Treat, The whole night through. Little scalawags, with fiendish gags, can make it tough on you. So when ghosts and goblins, by the store, ring the bell on your front door, better not be stinky, or your nightmare will come true. *(one Halloween night) *Witch Hazel: What a frightful sight it is tonight. *(Witch Hazel flies around on her broom) *(the bell rings) *Bats: Run away! *(they flee) *Witch Hazel: There! Decided to leave, huh? *(she flies onward) *Narrator: It's Halloween night and it looks like Witch Hazel has arrived. *(Witch Hazel travels onward and gasps) *Witch Hazel: Whoa! A pumpkin. *(It was Vampire Bradley, President FDR Joseph and Witch Yasha) *Witch Hazel: Oh, it's just a bunch of lovely kids. *(the kids walk along) *Bradley: Let's ring the bell. *Manfred: (hears the bell ringing) Oh, The kids. *(Manfred gets the idea of giving the kids some tricky dynamites) *Manfred: Hi kids. *All: Trick or treat! *Manfred: Here's your candy. *(BOOM!) *Witch Hazel: Oh, that's not good. Dynamites to hurt the kids. *(SPLASH!) *Manfred: Having fun, kids? *Witch Hazel: Why, that's not good. Splashing the kids. *Narrator: So Witch Hazel went over to the kids. *Witch Hazel: What's wrong, kids? Getting no candy? Because of that selfish cat? *Bradley: Yep. His name is Manfred. And is one of the bullies to our dad. But needs to get taught a lesson. *Joseph: He gave us Halloween dynamites, that exploded and almost hurt us. *Yasha: Please help us, Madame. We really want some candy. *Witch Hazel: I've got it! Let's make a plan. *Narrator: So that's what they did. And that's when the kids helped Witch Hazel to make a magic potion. *Witch Hazel: Potion mixed up. Now to see how well Manfred likes it. *Manfred: Well, now, if you were to have a Halloween party, this would be it. *(He hears an evil laugh) *Manfred: That's funny. I knew I heard a laugh. And I believe there's something not right on that. *(Witch Hazel brings everything to life and makes the Trick and Treat song play) *Witch Hazel: The kids need treats. So be nice to them. *Manfred: Yes, sir. *Witch Hazel: Well, good. So give the kids their candy. *Manfred: Okay. *Witch Hazel: You know? He's such a push over cat. *Manfred: Push over cat? *Witch Hazel: That's right. You are. *Manfred: Oh fudge. *(Manfred gets taught a lesson with magic put on his feet) *Witch Hazel: This'll pay you out. *(Manfred ends up being turned upside down, smacked, and bumped, but bashed, and hit several times) *Manfred: Alright, I'll show you who's a bully. *(Manfred throws the key through the locked door) *Witch Hazel: Oh no you don't! You give the kids their candy now! *Manfred: No way! *Witch Hazel: Very well. I'll make you do so. *Manfred: Go ahead. Alright. *Witch Hazel: I'll give you a bigger spell. Smash the door down feet with him. *(BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM!, UNTIL BREAK!, the door breaks down) *Manfred: No! Not my treats! Please! *Witch Hazel: Oh yes! The kids' treats! *Manfred: Wait! Wait! *(Manfred is forced to give the kids their treats) *All: Hooray! *Manfred: You may run along now. *(He flees in fright) *Witch Hazel: Well, good. That serves you right. *Joseph: I like getting candy. *Yasha: Especially with trick or treat Halloween fun. *Bradley: Thanks, Witch Hazel. *Witch Hazel: Oh, it's a pleasure. *(the kids leave) *Witch Hazel: Now that the kids have their candy, Manfred has been taught a lesson. *(Witch Hazel laughs evilly) *Narrator: And that's how Manfred was taught and the kids got their candy. *The End. Category:Episodes